Nuestro recuerdo en pedacitos de papel
by Noa Crysa
Summary: Son un conjunto de drabbles sobre SiriusRemus y algo de JamesLily de fondo. Es una historia conectada entre capitulos, pero aviso no son capitulos largos, para compensar, tienen mucho sentido. ¡Entrad! Espero que os guste
1. Chocolate

**1-Chocolate**

Remus no recuerda haberse sentido tan desdichado nunca, excepto quizás aquella vez que se le acabó el chocolate en plena crisis mundial sobre cerdos voladores de historia de la magia. Realmente quiere llorar, porque no queda. No queda una sola gota de chocolate en todo Hogwarts "_Un puto colegio de magia sin chocolate, hay que joderse"_

Y, realmente, se jode. Se aguanta. Se pasa dos horas en vela, porque tiene hambre y mañana tiene examen de Runas Antiguas, James ronca, Peter sueña con algo que parece morderle el culo y Sirius, bueno, Sirius parece dormido. Espera, malo. Eso es malo.

-Estaba pensando, Lunático, si tendrías hambre

Remus se queda callado y ve como el animago se acerca a su cama y se sienta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

"_Ya no sé ni de que tengo hambre, Sirius. Ahora mismo no tengo la menor idea"_

Sirius lo mira, sabe que lo está mirando aunque no hay demasiada luz en la habitación, sabe que lo ha sentido, sabe que le ha sentido temblar cuando ha dicho hambre y tiene esa sensación, la que sale siempre que tiene a Sirius tan cerca.

-Hambre, chocolate, pastel ¿Quieres, Lupin? Si te quedas con hambre siempre puedes comérmela- Ahí esta la broma, siempre bromea, _Eso es Remus, sólo es una broma._

-Creo que me conformaré con el Pastel, para comértela ya tienes a James.

-Que aburrido eres, Lunático- Pero le sonríe, le da el último pastelito de chocolate y Remus duerme.

Duerme con la tripa llena y el corazón acelerado.


	2. De fumar y chupar

**2- De fumar y chupar**. _(Dar las gracias a Azu)_

Hay algo que le excita. Sí, Remus también tiene esas cosas llamadas hormonas que hacen que su zona sur sufra, de vez en cuando, algún trastorno.

Sirius le pone cuando fuma. No puede evitarlo, la mayoría de las veces es involuntario, pero es que, ES QUE el destino es un cabrón, es un jodido cabrón, que le busca, le patea y luego le dice _"Jódete, vas a verle fumar el resto de tu vida después del entrenamiento"_.

Que alguien se lo explique, por favor. No, en serio. ¡Qué alguien le explique qué ha hecho él para merecer esto! Él hace sus deberes, se acuesta pronto, no bebe, no fuma si no es absolutamente necesario. Come, eso sí, a lo mejor es por eso, por esa adicción al chocolate. Remus jura, _joder_, jura que dejará el chocolate si le quitan esa tortura de casi quince minutos diarios. Sí, quince. Sirius es tan hijo de puta como su destino y fuma tan despacio que cuando acaba a Remus le tiemblan las manos y lo que no son las manos. Algo, vibra en ese momento. _Por merlín, vibra._

Ese día es diferente. ESE DÍA es diferente y querría morirse. Sí, es más, él no debería morirse, debería ser Sirius. Tendría que irse al infierno y peinarle la _cola_ al diablo durante horas como castigo, pero vamos, seamos sinceros. Sabemos quien es Sirius, no, peor, sabemos CÓMO es Sirius, por lo que deducimos que diría algo así como…

-Lo que dije el otro día sobre comérmela. Iba en serio, Lupin.

Como eso, y entonces el pobre diablo boquearía, como hace él, no podría mirarle y diría algo como…

-Y lo que yo te dije de James, también.

Y entonces Sirius, alzándose ante todos, señalaría al diablo y comenzaría a cantar, lenta, seductora y totalmente sexual

-Eres un cobardeee, NANANANNA

Mientras, por su puesto, mantiene su cigarro en la boca, se descamisa y empieza ha hacer tonterías. Las tonterías de Sirius, que siempre les libran de las situaciones comprometidas donde uno quiere gritar _"¡No soy un cobarde!"_ y el otro quiere contestar _"¡Pues demuéstralo, cojones!"_


	3. Spresso hacia la magia

**Notas de autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, primero agradeceros a todas por leerme, que en serio, es una gran ayuda. Entre hoy y mañana publicaré este y otro capitulo más, ya que gracias a mis padres (Nótese la ironía del asunto) He de irme a un pueblo de 8 habitantes, sin internet, cobertura y con hormigas. Ese es otro tema. En fin, espero que cuando vuelva estéis aquí aun cry cry Os achucha¡Muchas gracias por todo y desfrutad! Espero que os guste

**3- Spresso hacia la magia**

Remus se acordará toda su vida de su primer viaje en el tren dirección: Hogwarts. Deberíamos empezar por el hecho de que su ropa era realmente grande o, tal vez, era él que se sentía pequeño entre tanta maleta, tanto animal y tanta familia feliz y orgullosa despidiéndose, como contaría años después, solo tenía ganas de a) correr de vuelta a casa y ("y" que no "o") b) vomitar. El único motivo factible por el que recuerda haber tirado de su baúl a través de ese enorme pasillo, chocándose con alumnos mayores y siendo literalmente aplastado por el enorme ego de un tal Malfoy, es que su padre llevaba años buscando una solución para su enfermedad y Remus nunca le había visto tan feliz como cuando, tras la reunión con ese barbudo de Dumbletore o como se llamase, le dijo que iría a un lugar mágico, donde estaría seguro, aprendería mucho y estaría con otros chicos de su edad.

"_Pero, papá, entonces tú te quedarás muy solo" _

"_Yo tengo a tu madre, hijo" _

"_Mamá esta enferma"_

"_Pero aún la tengo"_

Remus realmente se sentía mal dejando a su padre con una madre moribunda buscando una solución para una enfermedad incurable, dando su propia salud. Realmente se sentía mal.

Recordará siempre que dos chicos, altos, bueno, más altos que él, _Y ¿De que te extrañas? Todos son más altos que tú, _le pasaron por al lado y se sentaron en el último compartimento vacío de ese vagón. Remus suspiró y se dijo que si los chicos rechazaban que él se sentase, no les culparía, empujaría su baúl a través de una unión de metal (En la que siempre se moría de miedo) y seguiría buscando.

-Perdón, ¿Puedo sentarme, aquí?

-¡Claro!

Después de unos años, una noche de borrachera, Sirius confesaría que el único motivo por el que dejo entrar a Remus fue porque daba pena. Sí, daba pena. Le había visto en el pasillo, pequeño, debilucho y bajito. Le dejó entrar por el mismo motivo por el que accedió a sentarse con Potter, porque sus padres nunca lo aprobarían. Y eso era una gran recompensa. Tras eso, Remus le daría un capote y James le llamaría _Chucho, cabrón_.

Pero todo eso no pasaría hasta años después por lo que un muy asombrado Remus Lupin, entró en el compartimento. Se sentó junto al que se presentó como James Potter y justo enfrente del tal Sirius Black, _Adonis para los amigos, pequeñajo._

Pasó el carrito de las golosinas y Remus no compró nada, pero Sirius compró por los dos.

Y entonces lo vieron. Majestuoso, enorme, oscuro y lleno de luz, sobre un acantilado y junto a un lago enorme.

-Mi padre me dijo, que vendría a un lugar enorme que debía conquistar- Dijo el joven Black con suaves mechones acariciando las mejillas de Remus, ya que todos estaban pegados al cristal.

-El mío me dijo que era el mejor sitio del mundo- Dijo James, asomado por encima de Sirius.

-El mío me dijo que vendría a un sitio mágico- Dijo el pequeño Remus desde abajo.

Años después Sirius, antes de dormirse, le susurraría muy lentamente:_ "Tu padre es él mas listo, Remus"_


	4. Si Sirius supiese

**Notas de autor:** Bueno, me remito ala nota anterior. Espero que cuando vuelva hayáis leído y hayáis dejado Rewied (_insertar achuchamiento)_. Muchos besos y de nuevo, gracias.

**4- Si Sirius supiese**

Lily llega a la sala común algo cansada, con una mochila rebosante de deberes y unas ganas de llorar terribles. Sí, tiene la regla y quiere, la verdad, necesita a Remus. Necesita que Remus la diga _"Eh, cielo, no pasa nada"_ Porque han vuelto ha hacerlo. Lily ya no sufre porque la llamen sangre sucia, pero a veces, sinceramente, a veces se cansa.

Lily se sienta delante del fuego con su libro de Pociones Avanzadas en el regazo. Ve aparecer a Remus por el retrato y le mira. Esa mirada, esa mirada que hace dos años era él el que la tenía. Cansado, dolido y hastiado. Él la mira y mientras asiente a algo _merlín sabe qué_ que le dice Sirius, hace una seña algo así como _Ahora bajo._

Lily se acuerda de la primera vez que ella y Remus hablaron. Se acuerda, por que es una de las pocas veces que le ha visto enfadado con ese arrogante de Sirius. Entró en la sala común con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en un gracioso mohín. Sirius entró momentos después y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación. A Remus le cayeron lágrimas de impotencia, por algo que Lily, aun después de dos años, no ha conseguido sacarle.

_-Eh, tranquilo, todos sabemos que es un arrogante sin escrúpulos, lo que no sé es como has aguantado tanto tiempo sin tirarle un libro a la cabeza._

La verdad es que Lily no sabía hacer amigos, pero ese comentario le salió tan automáticamente que no pudo evitarlo

_-Yo tampoco lo sé._

Después de eso, Lily ayudó a que fuese lo que fuese Remus perdonase a Sirius.

Lily no quiere admitirlo, pero quizás si no fuese por ese estúpido de Black, ellos dos nunca hubiesen hablado, la cuestión es que lo hicieron. La cuestión es que ahora tenía un hermano con el que desahogarse y al que cuidar tanto como él la cuidaba a ella. Además, era de dominio público, que Remus era gay. Era guay tener un amigo gay y poder confiar en que a la mínima no va a meterte la mano bajo la falda y que, si te mira el pecho, es porque tienes manchado de tinta y no porque quiera verte las tetas.

Remus baja, por su puesto, y se sienta junto a ella. La abraza y la dice _"Eh, cielo, no pasa nada"_

Y Lily se siente mucho mejor.


	5. POR JAMES

**5- Por James, Sí, por supuesto. POR JAMES. ¿VALE?**

Sirius no puede estar equivocado. Por que Sirius nunca se ha equivocado, bueno, sí, a veces sí. Pero esa vez NO PUEDE estar equivocado. Cree que a Remus le gusta Lily y está enfadado, aunque por su puesto no dirá nada, _ahí el licántropo y su conciencia._

Se siente mal, tiene ganas de pegar a alguien y un monstruo, uno enorme, feo y con garras enormes amenaza con atravesarle. Es normal, James es su mejor amigo y no le gusta, decididamente, NO LE GUSTA, que Remus tontee con _"La chica" _de su mejor amigo. Sí, es eso. Por supuesto. Qué otra razón podría haber. Sólo porque a veces se sienta ignorado por un montón de deberes que parecen importarle más que él. No, que va. Solo porque la pelirroja se meta en SU habitación, en SU cama, de SU licántropo.

Sirius para en mitad del pasillo, ¿SU licántropo?

Decididamente es por James. Le duele por James.

Sí, no hay duda.

_Mierda_

EL monstruo patea un par de veces más y luego se queda quieto, latente.


	6. Verdades

**6- Verdades, bueno, a medias. Pero verdades al fin y al cabo ¿No?**

-Sirius, por séptima, última y cochina – Remus nunca dice tacos- vez. No me gusta Lily Evans ¿Vale?

-Claro, claro, Lunático. Pero pasáis horas juntos, ¿No es cierto? Paseáis, oís música, os dais besitos en las mejillas y qué hay de ese manosea que os traéis, Lupin, por dios. ¿Ves, Jimmi? Es el primer signo del amor, la negación.

James mira a Sirius y luego mira a Remus con esa cara de Bambi degollado que dice "_tío, no sé que creer pero más te vale decir algo pronto porque estoy empezando a creerlo"_

-Sirius, ¿Qué manoseo ni que mierdas?- Vale, se está cabreando ¿A que viene ese interrogatorio repentino? No le gusta Lily, no hay manoseo, hay Jazz, conversaciones privadas en los paseos, no le gustan las chicas _¿Vale? Joder_- Voy a darte unas explicaciones que no tengo porque dártelas, pero lo hago, por que presiento que si no James te creerá, más que nada, porque tenéis la misma capacidad receptiva que un ladrillo con tres capas de cemento. Cuando paseamos hablamos sobre cosas privadas que solo le contaría a mi hermana, cuando oímos música acabamos durmiéndonos, nos damos besos en las mejillas igual que tu le tocas el culo a James y no hay manoseo de ningún tipo, porque NO ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS ¿VALE?

James sonríe, es genuino, es único es…es sonrisa profident, cojones

-Entonces…si no te gusta Lily…Tanto paseo y tanta mamonada…La estarás hablando bien de mí no, Lunny.

-Si vuelves a llamarme Lunny, le diré que duermes con un _perro_ de peluche todas las noches y entonces tú serás el maricón.

Y Sirius no reacciona. Bueno, sí. Sonríe. Malo. Cosa mala.

-Y si no te van las tías… ¿Quién te va, Lupin?

Y empieza otra hilarante, interminable y totalmente (aunque lo niegue) agradable sesión de interrogatorio aunque sabe, que sólo es su manera decir que "_gracias por no salir con esa chica_ y _gracias por no salir con una tía_" y "_vuestros hijos serían feos, ya sabes, la nariz_"

Bueno, eso, en realidad, se lo dice cuando entran en clase, pasándole un brazo por lo hombros.


	7. Confesiones de Otoño

**Notas de autor: **Bueno es hora de que de algunos avisos.

**Primero:** Me gustaría que colaboraseis. Tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 20 y contando con que son drabbles, me durará hasta dentro de un cierto tiempo, sin embargo, me gustaría que aportaseis ideas. Para hacer estos fics yo me baso en palabra o ideas que me produzcan la música, la calle…etc. Así que si alguna de vosotros quiere que escriba un drabble en especial, puede pedirlo y yo consideraré si es o no una buena idea para mi fic.

**Segundo: **Tal vez no actualice en cierto tiempo. Primero porque empiezo primero de bachiller y tengo que cogerle el ritmo a la cosa ¬¬. Y segundo: Por que mi abuelo ha muerto. Y, la verdad, aunque actualizar y recibir vuestros comentarios, es lo único que me hace sentir un poco mejor tengo el animo algo cambiante.

Espero que este capitulo os guste. Muchos besos.

**Noa**

**7- Confesiones de Otoño.**

Lily se da cuenta. Se da cuenta principalmente porque es una chica y las chicas notan eso. Remus está enamorado.

-No me gustan las chicas, ¿Vale? No – me – gustan... Me gusta Sirius. Me gusta casi tanto como el chocolate y, por dios, Lis esto es una jodida locura.

Lily sonríe, pero no dice nada, deja que el licántropo siga deshilachando su bufanda en esa mañana de finales de Octubre, mientras deja que deshilache sus propios pensamientos y se desahogue de una vez.

-Pero soy estúpido. Soy rematadamente estúpido tenía que enamorarme del icono heterosexual de Hogwarts, ¿verdad? Estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí, pero tú no lo ves, Lily, por las mañanas con esos pantalones que no se caen solo porque su culo y su ego los sujetan y con el pelo revuelto. No lo ves. Es una tortura ¿Entiendes?- Lily asiente, aunque en realidad nunca ha tenido que sufrir algo así- porque no sé, es mi mejor amigo, se pasa el día haciendo bromas conmigo y más ahora que sabe que me van los tíos. Y joder, Lily, joder-joder-joder...

-¿Has acabado?

-Sí. No. ¿Te he dicho que me encantan cuando fuma? Pues me encanta. Ya he acabado.

-No voy a negarte que eres rematadamente estúpido por enamorarte de la persona más egocéntrica de este castillo, que no es poco, pero a menudo no podemos luchar contra esas cosas. Tú no elegiste enamorarte de Sirius.

-Si al menos no doliese tanto.

Están en el jardín y empieza ha hacer algo de frío otoñal. Lily lo odia. Odia a Sirius por no saber querer a Remus como sólo Remus se merece. Lily odia a Sirius Black porque hace que Remus no se sienta suficiente. Pero es que, realmente, es imposible no querer a Remus cuando se levanta y, con esa mirada aún dolorida por la explosión que acaba de tener, la tiende una mano para ayudar a que se levante.

Lily Evans lo que realmente no entiende es como cojones no se puede querer a Remus Lupin.


	8. El portazo made in Remus

**Notas:** Cualquiera que quiera contactar conmigo o que quiera que lea alguna de sus historias que me deje el msn o la dirección de su historia. Estaría encantada de leeros

Que os guste y muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. En serio, sois geniales.

**8- El día que Remus dio el portazo de la historia.**

Es de noche. Tarde. Tarde y de noche. Y por fin, después de una semana de flirteo, la tiene en sus brazos. Se derrite, se mueve, gime, le besa y cuando él mete la mano bajo su falda ella da un respingo, pero le deja, porque ninguna chica en su sano juicio (Y qué coño, las locas tampoco) es capaz de rechazar a Sirius Black, aunque cuando estás con él normalmente has tirado tu sano juicio al suelo, junto a la camisa y el sujetador.

No se acuerda de su nombre, pero sabe que lo que la hace, la gusta. Por supuesto, es él. Lo que él hace siempre las gusta, es algo automático. Sabe lo que ha de hacer en cada momento, lo que significa cada movimiento y cada señal. Incluso si se siente especialmente a gusto hace algún comentario tipo _"Lo que estas tocando no es mi varita, nena, pero si paras te maldeciré"_

Y entonces ella cae derretida y sabe, porque siempre es la misma sensación, que tiene el poder.

¿Cómo no le puede gustar esto a Remus?

Al día siguiente se lo cuenta, claro, como siempre. Peter quiere saber sobre la conquista de la ultima noche, James quiere tomarle el pelo y Remus no quiere saber, pero cuando el tío que te gusta grita a los cuatro vientos, en mitad de tu habitación (Que también es la suya y por lo tanto tiene derecho) que se ha tirado a una de séptimo, no te queda más cojones que escuchar. Y escuchar lo que no quieres ni oír. Pero lo cojonudo, lo rematadamente cojonudo, es cuando el tío que te gusta, el que duerme en al cama de al lado, te dice algo como: _"Tío, no sé como no te puede gustar tocarlas las tetas"_ y tú, más cabreado de lo que has estado en mucho tiempo, con el corazón a punto de salirte del pecho, le contestas que _"Sin embargo tú sabes tocar muy bien las pelotas"_ y salir como un vendaval, dando un portazo de los que hacen historia.


	9. Arriba la guardia Potteriana

**Notas de autor:** Bueno quería agradeceros a todos vuestros comentarios, tanto para animarme como para opinar. Muchas gracias,

Este capitulo es el penúltimo a que digamos empiece la acción. El siguiente lo publicaré entre mañana y pasado, porque el viernes empiezo las clases (PARA MI SANTA DESGRACIA) y claro, una entre que la lía y la deslía ( Por que sí, soy tan Remus que ni me lo creo, pero como me lo proponga Sirius es un personaje basado en mi xD) pues tendré que publicar un poco menos seguido. De todas maneras, no os preocupéis, no soy de las que deja fics a medio hacer. Mi conciencia no me lo permite, darla un hueso, os lo agradecerá.

En fin, espero que os guste

**9- Arriba la guardia Potteriana**

James es el más listo. Remus siempre lo dirá. Cuando se trata de inventar travesuras, él es el primero; cuando se trató de encontrar la manera de hacerse animagos, para estar con él, él encontró el hechizo. Es el más listo y es el mejor. Incluso es el mejor cuando no sabe lo que pasa e intenta ayudar.

-Remus, venga, tío ¿Qué te pasa con Sirius?

-Que estoy cansado, James. Joder. Yo soy prefecto, no debería dejarle estar por las noches a esas horas tirándose a alumnas de séptimo, me traiciono a mí mismo y si le pillan, yo cargaré con las consecuencias.

-Venga, pero si nunca te ha molestado eso.

-Bueno, pues ahora sí.

James se da la vuelta, la luna está cerca, Remus está susceptible y es mejor mantenerse al margen cuando es así.

-Espera, James, lo siento. No sé que me pasa- miente, James lo sabe, Remus sí sabe que le pasa, pero no quiere contárselo- es la luna, nada más- vuelve a mentir, porque es la luna, pero es algo más. Sin embargo James sabe que si Remus tuviese algún problema grave se lo contaría así que, se da la vuelta le dice _"¡Tranquilo, tío, no pasa nada!"_ y entra con él al gran comedor.

Sin embargo, él es buscador, nunca baja la guardia. Pasa algo. Y tarde o temprano lo descubrirá, _claro que sí_. Pero Lily pasa con esa falda y esos andares y ese pelo que huele a todo lo agradable del mundo junto, entonces, se permite bajar la guardia un poco. Porque, _coño,_ es Lily Evans


	10. NO  ME  JODAS

**Notas:** Bueno, bitchies deciros que muchas gracias de nuevo por los comentarios y que, como mañana empiezo las clases, aún tengo un poco de libertad para publicar, luego se volverá más estricto, pero por el momento os dejo esto. Para que babeéis y os quedéis con las ganas de más. ¿Por qué soy tan cruel? Por que os quiero, claro xD

**10- NO – ME – JODAS **

No son amigos, nunca lo han sido, no tienen porque saludarse por las mañanas o pedirse perdón cuando chocan en un pasillo, no tienen porqué, no es algo de vital importancia o algo así. No lo es, pero siempre lo hacen. Siempre menos desde hace una semana y ¿Por qué? Eso le gustaría saber a Sirius, porque que la pelirroja no saluda, no pide perdón, es más parece que choca intencionadamente y le da ahí, _puta pelirroja_, poco más y le deja sin hijos, _coño_.

Y se fija y por más que se fija, la pelirroja parece inmune a sus miradas inquisitivas y se fija, _claro_ y ve que SÓLO se comporta así con él. Lo más fuerte de todo es que parece decidida a secuestrar a Remus. Lo arreglaron, claro, pero desde entonces la pelirroja es agresiva y Sirius juraría que, si pudiese, le mordería hasta matarle. Algo pasa, _Oh, sí, claro, muy listo Sirius, cada día mejoras, tío._

No ha hecho nada malo, joder, por una vez, NO HA HECHO NADA MALO, así que quiere explicaciones.

Ve a Remus doblar la esquina, entrando a la biblioteca solo; _por fin, joder._ Anda un poco más rápido, los Blacks no corren, _JA_.

-Vamos a ver, Lupin. Vas a decirme exactamente porque cierta pelirroja me mira con una cara de odio, que si no fuese Black, incluso me daría un poquito de miedo.

-Sirius ¿De qué hablas? Si te pasa algo con ella, vas y lo habláis, y así se te pasan las ganas de mearte en los pantalones

-¡YO! MIEDO ¡JA! Sólo quiero saber porqué…

Sirius calla, mientras ve como Remus se pone de puntillas para sacar un libro de una balda superior, estira un poco el cuello y ve una pequeña cicatriz. El licántropo se gira y lo mira a los ojos, algo pasa, Sirius no ha terminado la frase, Sirius lo esta mirando, Sirius lo mira raro. _Joder, Sirius, deja de mirarme así._

-NO . ME . JODAS

-Sirius, ¿Qué…

-NO .ME . JODAS- Sirius sale corriendo de la biblioteca

No puede ser, no puede ser, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO PUEDE SER, sólo porque Lily defienda a Remus a muerte, sólo porque lleve de bajón desde que se enrolló con Ana, Hanna o como coño se llamase. No puede gustarle a Remus, vale, no puede ser. Lo peor de todo es todos esos celos que lleva sintiendo días, cada vez que no puede tener una conversación con él, los celos que siente cuando alguien se acerca a él demasiado, los jodidos celos que siente cuando Lily se mete en la cama del licántropo y se echan la puta y cochina siesta juntos.

_Hostia_


	11. El primer golpe

**11 – El primer golpe**

Sirius recuerda. Recuerda, de vez en cuando, su primera tortura. Recuerda que ese día llovía y él se quedó con el ahora mal nacido de su hermano, pero entonces, al fin y al cabo, su hermano. Recuerda a sus padres discutir a gritos, oyó unos cuantos golpes, la verdad, si la había pegado, no sintió pena ninguna. No podía. Su madre no era lo que se dice _un trozo de pan_. Sin embargo, ese día algo se agitaba dentro de él, un mal augurio y si en ese tiempo hubiese sabido que era eso, posiblemente no hubiese pasado el brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano y acercado a su cuerpo al crío que estaba muerto de miedo.

De lo que se acordará siempre, hasta el día de su muerte o hasta que le lavaran el cerebro, fue la mirada de su madre al salir de aquella habitación. Desquiciada de dolor, muerta de ira, ahogada en amargura.

_-¿Qué miras?_

_-Nada, mamá._

Apretaba la varita con tal intensidad que podría haberse roto la mano.

_-Sirius, ven al despacho quiero darte una lección._

Sirius siguió a su madre hacia el despacho, le dolían los huesos, no sabía que pasaba, pero tenía la impresión, tenía _la jodida_ impresión de que no saldría de allí bien parado.

_-¿Tienes, querido hijo, la ligera idea de porqué tu padre y yo hemos discutido?_

_-No, mama._

_-Por ti._

_-¿Por mí?_

_-Sí. Yo, a diferencia de tu padre, opino que hay que infundirte ciertas normas básicas. Me ha costado lo mío, como puedes ver_- Su madre se levantó las mangas y Sirius pudo ver algunos cardenales recientes-_ Sin embargo, recuerda siempre, hijo mío, que esto es por tu bien. ¡Crucio!_

Por su bien. Por su bien, claro. Sí. Sin duda. Sólo quiere morirse. En el justo instante en el cual la maldición choca con su pequeño cuerpo de ocho años. Y una mierda por su bien.

Con los años, Régulus dejo de ser Régulus para ser un _mamón de mierda_, hablando claro. Durante años, Sirius se martirizaba pensando, buscando una buena excusa por la cual su madre nunca trató así a su hermano. Y aun ahora sigue sin encontrar la diferencia. Pero la odió. Y la odia. Y la odiará siempre.

Sirius de vez en cuando recuerda, en sueños, y se despierta a las cinco de la mañana empapado en sudor frío, congelado desde el pecho. Pero tiene a Remus ¿Verdad? Sí, durante años ha sido una de las pocas cosas sólidas en su vida. Ha sido el que vela su sueño, el que se despierta cuando siente que algo va mal y lo abraza. "_No pasa nada, Sirius"_ y "_ya estoy aquí, Sirius"._ En esos momentos dan igual los cruciatus, los insultos, las palabras que una madre debería regalar a su hijo y jamás lo ha hecho. Dan igual porque Remus esta de su parte, y James y todos. Él ya tiene su familia, no necesita esa bruja ni a ese hermano desagradecido

Lo que no entiende, lo que no le entra en la cabeza, es cómo alguien como Remus es capaz de querer a alguien como él. Por eso, cuando la ligera idea de que él puede gustarle roza sus pensamientos, la aparta, apoya a esa nueva chica en la puerta y la besa.

Y lo malo de todo, es que el jodido pensamiento no deja de rozar su cabeza cuando imagina que la chica no es la chica.


	12. De esquives y besos

**Notas de autor:** Siento muchisimo el retraso, es que no tengo internet entre semana y ando escasa de tiempo. Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Sois geniales.

Sé que es publicidad barata, pero si a alguien le gusta el personaje de Luna, el otro día publiqué un oneshot sobre mi manera de verla. También espero que a quien se pase le guste.

**12- De esquives y besos**

Es sábado. Remus no sabe nada de Sirius desde el Jueves. Le esquiva. Esta seguro. No hay otra explicación. Y cree que sus peores pesadillas se están cumpliendo. Sirius se ha enterado, no sabe como, pero se ha enterado y _joder, dios_ le duele tanto el pecho que quiere explotar. Quiere encerrarse, hundirse (Más), quiere desaparecer, devolver, salir corriendo. No sabe que quiere. O sí. Sabe que quiere que todo vuelva a ser como antes, que Sirius tontee con él inconscientemente y que él se haga falsas ilusiones, así, al menos, no le odiaría como parece que hace.

-Lupin, tú y yo arriba. Ahora.

Remus tiembla cuando oye su voz y le sigue hasta la habitación. Sí, definitivamente, debería morirse.

Sirius parece nervioso, para alguien que no lo conoce no notaria que sus manos tiemblan tanto como su piernas mientras sube las escaleras rápidamente.

Entran y antes de ser consciente de que es lo que esta pasando, es empotrado contra la puerta de madera y devorado por Sirius. Porque Sirius no besa, Sirius te devora, te saca el alma por la boca y te la va devolviendo con la lengua, tan lentamente que te dan ganas de llorar.

Pero no sabes si de ansiedad o del dolor que te entra en la entrepierna.

_Dios, joder, Sirius_


	13. El amanecer que nos hizo inmortales

**Notas de autor:** Bien, espero no decepcionaros con este capitulo. Antes de morir mi abuelo, estuve una semana en su casa y escribí esto. Y es algo muy importante para mí. Espero que os guste, porque creo que realmente es un buen Drabble.

**13- El amanecer que nos hizo inmortales**

Remus tiene una teoría: Todos tenemos un momento en el que nos sentimos inmortales, un momento que pasará por nuestra mente minutos antes de morir. No miles de imágenes. Una. Solo una. Él está viviendo ese momento. Está sentado junto a Sirius Black, en la parte más alta de la más alta torre de Hogwarts. El sol aun no ha salido pero ve _siente_ esa luz. Desprende de Sirius y le atraviese a él. Una mano sobre la otra y ni una palabra mientras, _ahora sí,_ el sol rompe el horizonte. Tienen sueño, están confusos y no saben cuanto va a durar. Pero esa luz, aun les une. Aun tienen la piel dentro y la carne fuera.

"_No podríamos ser más inmortales"_


	14. Lily firma su sentencia

**14- El día que Lily Evans firmó su sentencia de muerte**

James conoce a Sirius desde el primer día. Conoce cada gesto, cada mirada. Conoce la de _estoy pensando en una travesura_, la de _he hecho una travesura_, por dios, conoce hasta la que dice _Jimbo he ido a olerle los calcetines a Dumby de nuevo y, como siempre, no tengo castigo._ Sin embargo, por primera vez, en seis años esta sorprendido, perdido y si le presionas un poco angustiado. Sirius tiene una mirada nueva y no sabe _qué cojones significa_.

-Remus ¿Qué le pasa a Sirius?

-¿Eh? No sé, ¿Por?

Lily mira desde una esquina, con la ceja alzada y una tostada a medio camino de la boca y James tiene que hacer severos esfuerzos para recordar lo que estaba diciendo. Pero está preocupado así que no le cuesta mucho.

-¿Te pasa algo, tío?

Sirius acaba de consumir el noveno bollito de la mañana y va camino del décimo, cuando lo mira esperado.

-James, si vuelves a preguntar eso te meto el bollito por el culo.

-Es que pareces…pareces…no sé…

-Enamorado

Sirius la mira. La evalúa. La lanza su mirada mas asesina y jura sobre la tumba de su madre que la robará las bragas y las colgará en medio del gran comedor en venganza, claro eso no lo dice, la dolerá más si no lo sabe. _Gr_. ¿Cómo se atreve si quiera a insinuarlo?

-Lily Evans

-¿Si?

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, así que ve buscando el réquiem. No estoy enamorado

Lily le ignora y vuelve a su desayuno, pero en el fondo _tan en el fondo que casi no lo noto_ Sirius da algo de miedo.

-Dios mío, Black. ¡El primer signo, la negación! Voy a vacilarte con esto toda tu vida.

James está exultante y en silencio, dice algo que solo el chucho entiende _Me alegro._ Pero no tiene que alegrarse de nada, porque no esta enamorado. _Zorra pelirroja._

-¡Lily Evans estás muerta!


	15. Porque no

**15- Porque no**

-¡Remus!

_Mierda_

-¿Si?

-Ni si, ni no, cuéntame lo que tengas que contarme o te juro que la que te mete el bollito por el culo soy yo.

-¿De qué hablas, Lis?- Remus sonríe inocentemente y sigue andando.

-Remus…

-Me besó.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Calla!

-Pero, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?...¿Cuándo! y por tu bien que haya sido hace poco y tengas una buena excusa para no habérmelo contado.

-Anoche, al cómo no creo que quieras un croquis y por qué…eso mismo digo yo.

-¿No se lo has preguntado?

-No

-¿Por qué?

_Porque si le presiono igual no vuelve ha hacerlo. Porque quiero que vuelva ha hacerlo. Porque tengo miedo._

-Porque no.


	16. El discurso

**Notas de autor: **¡Perdón! De veras, es que llevo una temporada que no paro a descansar ni un minuto, aquí está el siguiente drabble, espero que os guste y que sigáis aquí TT

**16 - El discurso**

Faltan tres horas para el primer partido de la temporada. De la penúltima temporada para él.

-No os diré que no lloréis si perdéis, os diré que como perdáis os haré llorar.

-Tiene gancho, pero debería meter algo así como: Os haré llorar tan fuerte que se os oirá en vuestras casas- dice Remus mientras pone el punto a la redacción de astronomía.

-Suena a película barata, me gusta.

-A ti te gusta todo lo barato.

-Sobretodo si es un polvo.

Remus ignora ese comentario ¿Qué esperaba? Respeto eterno, una relación duradera. Por favor. POR FAVOR. Que estamos hablando de Sirius, _coño._

-¿Sabes, Lunático?

-¿Qué?

-En realidad, últimamente, me van los pobres- Sirius se acerca a la cama- narizudos- Sirius ESTÁ realmente cerca- y con un labio de subnormal que te cagas.

Labio que besa, succiona y come durante cinco interminables minutos en los que Remus se deja y Sirius devora.

-Lo peor de todo, gilipollas es que no sé porqué.

-Yo tampoco.

Es una sinceridad aplastante. Remus no se gusta, nunca se ha gustado. Él lo sabe.

Y a Sirius le aplasta, mientras reparte su discurso a sus jugadores, añadiendo lo que Remus a dicho, comprende el por qué. Simple y llanamente porque Remus es Remus y eso es único.


	17. Planes, Bamby

**17 – Planes, Bamby, because "She loves you yeah yeah yeah"**

-Tio yo me rindo.

-¿Qué tu que!

-Venga, Sirius Lily nunca saldrá conmigo.

-James es que SOLO te dedicas a ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que pases un poco más de la pelirroja.

-Ni caso, James- Remus está sentado en mitad de la habitación, ordenando su _por dios sabe cuantas veces_ colección de vinilos. Los beatles suenan- Simplemente evita meterte con Snape y dala tiempo ¿Quieres? Ah y no sigas ningún consejo de ese chucho.

-Bah, chicas ¿Quién las entiendes?

-Yo pensé que tú.

_Tusse. _Esa le ha dolido. Remus es TAN certero que le revienta _a veces._ Por eso y porque besa de muerte ¿Qué? _Oh Sí_ lo han hecho unas cuantas veces más, eso de besarse y dejar que la sangre valla a donde le salga de la _polla_. Besa decadente, besa de domingo y chocolate y a veces _siempre_ tiene tantas ganas de restregarse contra él que se frotaría con la pared, pero bueno…simplemente _no quiere cagarla._

-Lily es una especie en extinción, Lunatico. Sin embargo, Jimmy sé como hacer que Lily salga contigo.

-Sirius no hagas locuras, por Merlín- James se pone pálido, que Sirius ayude no sabe si es bueno o es una autentica _putada_.

-Tranqui, Bambi. Remus y yo acabaremos gritando en tu boca: SHE LOVES YOUUUUUUUUU YEAAAAH YEAAAAAAAAAH YEAAAAAAAAAH UUUUUUU

-Sirius, deja de berrear.


	18. venganza

**NOTICIAS:**

Bueno, en **primer** lugar quiero pedir un INMENSO PERDON, a **ILOVEWEASLEYS** porque al ir a contestar a su ( ENORME) comentario le di sin querer al enviar y no puede contestar como yo deseaba, así que en el siguiente te contestaré todo ( Y te aguantarás porque será una respuesta enorme)

En **segundo** lugar decir que no actualizo tan rápido porque no tengo tiempo. Nada. Cero. Nothing. Y porque se me están acabando las reservas de drabbles y necesito, OH DIOS, NECESITO **ideas**. Así que poner vuestras cabecitas a pensar por mi.

En **tercer** lugar decir que estos dos capítulos han sido muy flojos, que lo sé, pero que **el siguiente lo compensa**. Lo aseguro y lo juro por las bragas de Lily Evans. No, en serio, amo el siguiente capitulo, ya lo entenderéis cuando llegue (Y llegará** pronto** porque no podré aguantarme)

Y **por ultimo** decir que **voy a publicar** uno o dos drabbles más pero fuera de esta línea que estoy siguiendo. Uno de James y otro sobre Lily y Remus que es la continuación del de una amiga. Lo cual indicaré al publicarlo. Espero que los leáis y que os gusten, porque quien los ha leído (Yeire, por ejemplo) Me han animado al decirme que son buenos.

**Y bueno como una nota para mi ¡100 COMENTARIOS, DIOS!**

**18-Venganza y ganancias**

-Negociemos, Evans.

Lily le mira y entorna la mirada.

-¿De qué hablas Black?

-Bien quiero avisarte de que tus bragas están a punto de aparecer colgadas sobre Dumby.

-¿Qué!

-Lo mejor de todo esto es que sabes que es verdad, primero porque te faltan unas bragas, obviamente y segundo porque soy yo y yo soy capaz de hacer algo así.

-Es verdad, solo tú eres capaz de hacer algo tan rastrero.

-Sí, es mi venganza por insinuar si quiera que YO podría estar enamorado.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-Sabes que sí.

Lily respira hondo un par de veces. Quiere matarle, sacarle los ojos y…y cortarle el pelo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Una cita

-¿Qué? ¿Contigo! ¡NO!

-No, conmigo no. Con James. Y, piénsate lo que contestas- Sirius mueve la barita entre los dedos y mira hacia Dumbledore.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí.

-Pues tus bragas dicen lo contrario.

-ESTÁ BIEN.

-Buena chica.

-¡Black!

-¿Si?

-Mis bragas, por favor.

Intenta decirlo con la poquísima dignidad que aun la queda.


	19. I lose

_A tí, abuelo_

**19- I close my eyes and buy all my dreams.**

Remus lo sabe. No sabe cómo, no sabe cuándo, pero lo único que es capaz de preguntarse es por qué. _¿Por qué mi abuelo?_ Está muy cansado y calcula que las fuerzas solo le llegaran para alcanzar la cama de su torre. Meterse bajo las mantas y dormir. Dormir una vida si hace falta. Dormir y quedarse inconsciente o, mejor, dar la vuelta al mundo. Tirar atrás en el tiempo. Esta enloqueciendo. Le duele el pecho y el corazón bombea demasiado despacio.

Entra en la habitación, llena de ruido. Sirius tiene puesta una canción gritona que acribilla su cabeza y sus sentidos, pero no se molesta en identificarla. Se cambia en silencio, manteniendo la calma, se mete entre las sabanas y echa las cortinas del dosel. Le duele la garganta de aguantar las lágrimas. Los ojos le escuecen y, sin embargo, el dolor es tan intenso. Tan adentro. Que no se siente capaz de llorar.

Su abuelo le cuidaba mientras mama estaba enferma y papa buscaba un remedio para su licantropía. Le leía cuentos, le enseñaba a cocinar, tocaba jazz y, una vez, le mordió la barbilla. Y le dolió una semana entera. Ahora los recuerdos vienen a su mente y hacen que le pique la nariz y le duela la barbilla.

-¿Remus?

Cierra los ojos. No quiere nada y lo quiere todo. Quiere un abrazo y no tiene ni idea de cómo pedirlo o si el echo de haberse besado un par de veces le da derecho a que Sirius le consuele porque su abuelo ha muerto. _Muerto_.

-¿Qué?

No es su voz, es algo que suena rasgado, roto, cascado.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sirius se sienta junto a él. Ese no es Remus. Es una especie de masa acurrucada bajo dos mantas. Parece que tiene frío. Incluso más frío que de costumbre.

-No me apetece hablar ahora.

Sirius lo acepta. Más por respeto que por otra cosa. Remus nunca le presiona, nunca le obliga a contarle sus pesadillas, ni sus secretos. Solo espera a que hable. Y supone que ahora le toca a él, para ser justos. Aunque se siente impotente viéndolo así.

Esta a punto de levantarse, pero se lo piensa mejor. Se tumba tras Remus y lo abraza. No sabe cuanto tiempo está así. Acariciándole el pelo y dándole la mano, a veces, Remus deja escapar una par de lágrimas e inconscientemente se aprieta más contra él.

-Mi abuelo ha muerto, Sirius.

Ya es tarde, lo sabe porque el sol ya se ha ido hace un rato y Sirius ha optado por meterse debajo de las mantas, empieza a refrescar.

No sabe que tiene que decir, no sabe consolar, no sabe ser amable con las personas que sufren y no tiene ni idea de lo que es que se muera alguien que quieres porque en su familia no hay nadie a quien quiera. Ni que le quiera.

-Lo siento

Pasan unos minutos y Remus gira sobre si mismo quedando a dos centímetro de Sirius. Le duele todo y a la vez no sabe que sentir.

-Gracias por quedarte.

-Ya, bueno, para algo están los amigos.

-Sí.

-O lo que quiera que seamos.

No le alegra lo que queda de día, pero le hace sentir mejor. Sirius le considera algo más que un amigo y, realmente, se siente algo más que un amigo.

Su abuelo a muerto y el lobo llora, pero el perro, sin saber cómo, le consuela.


	20. Indirecta

**Notas:** Siento muchísimo el enorme retraso, pero he estado enferma y con las navidades y todo eso no he podido actualizar. Aquí os dejo el siguiente drabble y siento horrores si no os he contestado a algún rewid, estos los contestaré lo prometo.

¡Feliz año nuevo!

**Necesito ideas, todas son bien recividas, porfaporfaporfaaaa**

**20- A ESO SE LE LLAMA INDIRECTA Y QUE NO SE DIGA, por Lily Evans.**

Los días pasan y, con ellos, el dolor se aplaca. Se introduce en su corazón, revolotea de vez en cuanto y luego simplemente calla. Pero está. Y, de momento, no sabe si pasaran días, semanas o meses antes de que este bien del todo.

-Oye Remus, Lily dice que quiere verte, pero que tiene miedo a olores, la ropa tirada y…Bueno, tiene miedo al caos de los chicos.- Sirius pone una cara graciosa y le sonríe- Pero la he dicho que no se preocupe, que lo tienes todo controlado.

-¿Controlado? Desde que James sabe que tiene una cita con ella, esta habitación da más miedo que de costumbre. Sirius, James ha probado tanta ropa que creo que están hasta sus calcetines de hace cinco años. De verdad. Controlado, no es la palabra.

-Bueno, con la costumbre que tiene la pelirroja de meterse en tu cama, no creo que le importe mucho lo de fuera-No se había notado los celos, _¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que no?_

-Estoy seguro de que si alguien se metiese en mi cama de costumbre yo no me quejaría.

_JO . DER , LUPIN._

-En ese caso cogeré costumbre.

Lily entra, mira hacia los lados. Es territorio comanche y ella es una india pelirroja. Ve la cama de Remus, es su meta, pasa por al lado de Sirius _Oh gran jefe_ y llega junto a la que parece la _puta reina de Inglaterra en los últimos tres días._

-Os dejo solos. Pero eh, pelirroja. Lupin no se toca. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, lo mismo digo.

_A ESO SE LE LLAMA INDIRECTA Y QUE NO SE DIGA_


	21. El tiovivo de los sueños

**Notas de autor:** Bueno, lo sé, he tardado muchísimo. Pero lo cierto es que entre los exámenes y la falta de ideas (creo que esto es lo único bueno que he sido capaz de escribir) no he podido publicar. A decir verdad, estoy un poco bloqueada en este fic, pero he publicado, fuera de él, algunos drabbles nuevos, ya sabéis, me tengo que autopromocionar.

Aquí os dejo esto, espero que os guste, porque tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo.

Muchos besos, Sweets.

P.d: Si se te ocurre plagiarme, al menos, hazlo bien y avísame para que me ría (Más información en mi profile)

**21-El tiovivo y la bruja **

Es un tiovivo. Da vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas. Y le encanta. Cierra los ojos. Sonríe como solo una niña puede hacer, una niña de seis años. Una niña que empieza a almacenar recuerdos, poco a poco. Ahora el tiovivo está cerrado. Lleva años tapado con una lona negra y la caseta está llena de pintadas. Daría tanto. Casi todo, por volverlo a ver funcionar una vez más. Solo una.

En cuarto, la profesora Sinistra, les pidió una redacción sobre los primero recuerdos que tenían ya que, según ella, los expertos oclumanticos siempre empezaban por ahí para conocer a una persona. Lily recordó el tiovivo y sus colores y los olores y la música, recordó ver la cara de sus padres _(y de la avinagrada de su herman_a) cada vez que pasaba por ese lado. Junto a los árboles. De lo que no se acordaba era que tenía a James Potter sentado delante de ella. Hasta ese momento.

Hasta que llega el día de su cita y, para su sorpresa, James la lleva a un parque apartado. Ella no lo reconoce al principio. Pero entonces ve ese enorme estanque lleno de patos viejos y ese árbol. Incluso la papelera donde siempre tiraba el palo del helado que le compraba su padre. Y entonces lo ve.

Es tan grande como lo recordaba, tras la lona negra los colores aun brillan, aunque los demás no lo vean, para ella siempre brillarán.

-Me acorde de tu redacción para Sinistra. Me costó encontrar este sitio, pero Remus me ayudo un poco.

Una mirada.

-Vale, mucho. Me ayudo mucho.

James no parece James. Todo es tan efímero que la dan ganas de temblar. Él mueve la varita y entonces la lona cae, vuelve a moverla y el tiovivo enciende sus luces, comienza a dar vueltas lentamente. La taza gira, los caballos suben y bajan y la música de feria suena de nuevo. James la coge de la mano y tira de ella. Está nervioso, ella lo nota. Debe de pensar que se enfadará cuando se de cuenta de que leyó su redacción, pero está lejos de la realidad. Tan lejos, pero tanto.

Andan juntos y se suben. Hay luz y sombras y Lily no puede dejar de reír. James hace unas cuantas bobadas y ella ya no es ella. Por un cuarto de hora que dura el hechizo ella no es ella y él no es él. Y el tiovivo da vueltas y vuelve a estar vivo.

Entonces se sientan bajo el árbol y miran como vuelve a envejecer, se cubre con la lona y todo queda en silencio. Y es un silencio tan diferente, tan único y tan especial, que Lily está segura que no volverá a sentir nunca.

-Es el mejor regalo de mi vida, James.

Tres giros, cinco mortales, siente saltos y veintiocho espasmos. Eso es exactamente lo que siente James al oír esas palabras, porque salga lo que salga de esa cita, ha hecho que ella se sienta feliz. Y eso merece la pena.

-Entonces lo que tengo para ti no te gustará.

-¿Cómo?

James saca una caja de los pantalones. Y se la da, por un momento no está segura de abrirla. No está NADA segura de abrirla. Porque no tiene ni idea de si abrirla significará algo o no. Pero la abre, porque sí, porque es un acto reflejo. Porque _¿Qué más da si significa algo?_ Por una vez se la juega. Por una vez quiere ser ella.

Saca una cadena y un pequeño colgante. Una bruja sobre su escoba. De plata, cara supone. Es preciosa, sencilla y preciosa.

-Es, bueno…es para que te acuerdes de que eres mi bruja preferida.

Y lo hace y no piensa en consecuencias, prejuicios ni miedo. Le besa, delante del tiovivo con una bruja colgando de su cuello y con el corazón en la mano. Porque aun no quiere dárselo. Pero de brujas y tiovivos va la cosa. De eso y de besos. Uno tras otro.


End file.
